Rewind
by Camican
Summary: What would you do if you had the power to revive your own memories? and other people's memories?  Well, Wes and David were really excited about it.


"Is this thing on?" A voice resounded through Dalton's Academy desolet hallways. The weekend has arrived, and as always, a lot of boys went home to share one last weekend with their families and friends before meeting them again in summer. Yes, only a week away, and the boys were already packing for three months of fun and rest. However, even in these silent weekends, voices or laughter can be heard from some of the rooms and this one… was no exeption.

"Does the red light mean anything to you?" Another voice speaked, sitting just in front of the apparently difficult gadget. "Come on!, sit!" Demanded dragging him from behind the video camera to sit him right next to him in one of the beds. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey imaginary people!" The other one exclaimed with a big smile waving the non-existent people.

"Come on, Wes! We said we'll do it right."

"But, who the hell are we talking to?"

"Watching people!"

"Oookay, grettings "watching people"!" His friend rolled his eyes and proceeded to explain...

"_Why_ we are doing this. And the reason would be…"

"Porn!"

"Wes!" Exclaimed looking at his friend, who looked kind of surprise too. "Wait, wait. Don't go, Wes was joking."

"What? Come on, they totally are! Look!" Said grabbing one of the DVD case. "It looks cheap, it has no cover... it seems like someone really wants to hide it"

"Just because you horny mind thought it was porn, doesn't mean it is."

_It was a very __calm Sunday, the sun hiding every minute in the horizon. The quiet hallways filling with boys running at one of their last weeks of school. A weak light on a desk litted up the bedroom, drawing the silhouette of a boy. A tall and darked-skinned boy opening the closet to reveal a box full of videos…_

"So I put one on and…

"You watched it!"

"Well, yeah."

"Ha!, and _I_ am the horny one" Wes said clearly offended, but his words were hided by his friend's.

"No! It-wasn't-porn! It was Kurt and Blaine."

"KURT AND BLAINE PORN! Oh my God, David! You sick sick bastard!" His yells rang all over the room, standing up to point at his friend like the peregrins at the witches.

"God! Can you present the damn video!."

"HEY!" Both David and Wes said looking to the ceiling, walls… well, kind of every sides in the room, trying to figure it out where the voice came from. "Don't yell at us, you're the one who is writing!"

"Oh, in that case. Present the damn video, _please_, if not I'm going to present you as very outding and proud couple."

"Weee get your point, thank you. Can you let us do our job?" David asked, tired of wasting time.

"So, without any more interruption..."

"Wes, I'm warning you..."

David put a hand in his friend's mouth to continue.

"Here is what you miss…"

"on Glee!" Wes stated finally free from the other one's arms.

"What was that?" David asked looking confused about where that came from.

"I have NO idea"

And with that David put the first video revealing a very known room…

* * *

><p><strong>Video One.<strong>

Blackbird

"Warblers! Warblers!" Called a short curly-haired boy standing up to demand some attention. "I'm merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."

The warblers gone wild, with Wes using the gavel to calm them all.

PAUSE

"_I should really stop _doing_ that, it's freaking annoying!" Wes said, very concerned._

"_Not the gavel fault, though" David stated still looking at the screen._

"_Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Wes demanded and his friend turned to see him._

"_You aren't gonna make a comment everytime you see you, are you?"_

"_Yes, I think it's rather important that I do" And with that, he crossed his arms in his chest with his nose pointing the ceiling like a little boy. _

"_Come on!" He took the control taking off the pause. "I wanna see Kurt entering with no one opening the door for him."_

PLAY

"This a kangaroo court!"

The doors opened revealing a paled boy dressed in black and the room go silent.

"_He is like a rockstar, isn't he?"_

"_David! Please."_

"Kurt, what's wrong?" The curly-haired boy asked.

"It's Pavarotti." Kurt said half in tears. "Pavarotti is dead. I suspect a strock"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry"

"I know It's really stupid to be upset about a bird but... he...heinspiredmewith"

FOWARD

"_Kurt, you talk waaay too much."__ Wes said letting Kurt speak really fast._

"_Wait! The song is my favorite part!" His friend protested trying to take the control remote from the other's hand._

_Their fight was silenced by a voice, a low but clear voice. The thing is that Kurt was already singing and if the boys recall__ correctly, no one spoke during his performance._

PLAY

_-__Oh God, this must be really difficult for Kurt-_

#All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise#

"_What was that?" Wes asked looking really confused at the screen, no one was moving their lips except Kurt. O__bviously._

"_I think it's Blaine's voice"_

"_But... are you saying we are hearing him thinking?" Tried to understand, big opened eyes in his face. "Oh crap, that's so awesome!" Finally exclaimed with exciment._

"_Yeah..." David said lost in thoughts. "Isn't it weird?"_

"_Who cares!" He grabbed the control remote from David's hand. "Let's just hear what Mr. Calm is thinking about."_

#Blackbird fly#

_-Maybe I talk to him later and give him my support and__, a hug?-_

#Blackbird fly, fly#

"_A HUG, Blaine? W__on't it be too much?"_

"_Hope they remember to use protection. We don't want any disease for eye-contact!" David yelled, both he and Wes kind of annoyed. It has taken a lot of time for Blaine to realise._

"_Jesus Blaine you are slow__"_

#Blackbird flyyy#

_-__Oh, he looks devasted, poor Kurt. Maybe he needs something else to cheer him up. Oh! I would do anything to see that smile on his face again and take tears away for that beautiful face. Wait? Beautiful?-_

The boy in black started to walk near the coucil members, position himself in the middle of the room. In that moment, Blaine turned to face him and see him more clearly.

"_You are getting it, Blainey"_

#Blackbird fly, blackbird fly#

_-Oh my God! How could you not see it? Look at him! He looks georgeus singing in what he believes, not care about what others think__, just... just... being Kurt-_

And with those words Blaine smiled, listening to the song's last lines.

#You were only waiting for this moment to arise#

* * *

><p>So yeah, I made an appearance in the introduction :). And yeah, it's not your common Klaine story but I hope you like it, it's only the beggining. We had tons of memories to cover!<p> 


End file.
